2019–20 Wuhan Coronavirus Outbreak
"A coronavirus has been around the corner of Wuhan, the capital city of the Chinese province of Hubei since 2019. How can that happen? Well, it seems that things can get a lot worse since several countries across Europe, North America and especially the Asia-Pacific were reporting all these cases, especially outside the city. I hope we can find away to stop this virus before things could get ugly real soon. If it spreads way beyond many places, we're screwed." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrath of the Coronavirus A new coronavirus, designated 2019-nCoV, was identified in Wuhan, the capital of China's Hubei, after people developed pneumonia without a clear cause, and for which existing treatments were not effective. The virus has shown evidence of human-to-human transmission, with the number of cases quickly climbing into the thousands by late January 2020 and several countries across Europe, North America and especially the Asia-Pacific reporting cases. Its incubation period (time from exposure to onset of symptoms) ranges from 2 to 14 days, but there is evidence that it may be contagious during this period and possibly also for several days after recovery. Symptoms include fever, coughing and breathing difficulties, and it can be fatal. As of 3 February 2020, approximately 17,486 cases have been confirmed, including in every province-level division of China. The first confirmed death occurred on 9 January and since then, as of 3 February 2020, 362 deaths have been confirmed. A larger number of people may have been infected, but not detected (especially mild cases). The first local transmission of the virus outside China occurred in Vietnam from a father to his son, whereas the first local transmission not involving family occurred in Germany, on 22 January, when a German man contracted the disease from a Chinese business visitor at a meeting near Munich. The first death outside China was reported in the Philippines, where a 44-year-old Chinese male citizen confirmed to have contracted the coronavirus, Streptococcus pneumoniae and influenza B died on 1 February. In response, Chinese cities with a combined population of over 57 million people, comprising Wuhan and 15 other cities in the surrounding Hubei province, were placed on full or partial lockdown, involving the termination of all urban public transport and outward transport by train, air and long-distance buses. Many New Year events and tourist attractions have been closed to prevent mass gatherings, including the Forbidden City in Beijing and traditional temple fairs. Hong Kong also raised its infectious disease response level to the highest level and declared an emergency, closing its schools until March and cancelling its New Year celebrations. A number of countries have issued warnings against travel to Wuhan and Hubei. Travellers who have visited Mainland China have been asked to monitor their health for at least two weeks and contact their healthcare provider to report any symptoms of the virus. Anyone who suspects that they are carrying the virus is advised to wear a protective mask and seek medical advice by calling a doctor rather than directly visiting a clinic in person. The travel sector has been providing refunds and no-fee cancellations for reservations in China or by people from China. Airports and train stations have implemented temperature checks, health declarations and information signage in an attempt to identify carriers of the virus. The outbreak has been declared a Public Health Emergency of International Concern (PHEIC) by the World Health Organization (WHO), explaining that its decision was based on the possible effects that the pathogen could have if it spreads to countries with weaker healthcare infrastructures. The declaration makes it the sixth time that the measure has been invoked since the H1N1 pandemic in 2009. In [https://when-the-cold-breeze-blows-away.fandom.com/wiki/When_the_Cold_Breeze_Blows_Away When the Cold Breeze Blows Away], it can be happened in before and during the World War III when China and Lori Loud got the plague problem about Coronavirus in the Chinese mainland after the other nations and the Grand Alliance with the WHO find ways to solve this problem with find,research and make vaccines or cures. Also,in during the USRAC War, the first Coronavirus bioterrorist attack on Vienna, which made Austrian people of Vienna are now afraid of this virus,same as the Chinese people of Wuhan did in 2019-2020 but Austrian people of Vienna and the Z.B.S.B.L will want to defeat and slain Leon and Claire who were being framed for first Coronavirus bioterrorist attack but some cases,anyone can be infected by Coronavirus if careless. The first Vienna Coronavirus Bioterrorist Attack will made the bad morales and the bad relationships on B.S.A.A, TerraSave and S.T.A.R.S after failed prevent first Coronavirus bioterrorism,unlike the 2019-20 Wuhan Coronavirus Outbreak after Leon and Claire were being framed by the Belkan Grey Men, and worldwide wanted for dead or alive by the Z.B.S.B.L while the New Central Powers and the Beleninsk Pact will research about Coronaviruses so as to find and create the corona vaccines and some cures Category:Events Category:Pre-World War III Events Category:Outbreaks